The present invention generally relates to a system and method of processing pre-baked food product. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method of ultrasonically processing pre-baked food product.
Typically, mass production of baked food products requires large expensive ovens to efficiently bake food product. Often, commercial baked food products are shaped such that other food products may be included within, or between the baked food product(s). For example, some candy bars include caramel sandwiched between two cookies. In order to shape the baked food product, the pre-baked food product may be shaped before it is put into an oven. The desired shape of the pre-baked food product is achieved, or set through the baking of the food product.
Some ovens may include molds that receive pre-baked food product, such as cookie dough. The molds typically ensure that the food product maintains a desired shape before and during the process of baking. A drawback to setting the shape of a food product through the baking process using a mold is that long process lines and large baking ovens may be required to produce a commercially sufficient number of the food product. That is, in order to produce enough baked food product to fill customer demand, long lines of molds and long, large baking ovens may be required. Such machinery may be complex, costly, and difficult to maintain.
Another drawback in the process of baking food product in a mold may be the inability to process baked food product rework. Food product rework is produced through the production of a food product. Food product rework may generally be defined as any excess food product produced but not ultimately utilized in the manufacture of a final food product. That is, food product rework is any extra or xe2x80x9cleft overxe2x80x9d food product from a manufacturing cycle. Typically, in food product manufacturing systems that produce food product rework, the rework that is not or cannot be utilized, may be thrown out, discarded, or otherwise wasted. Thus, food product manufacturers have been searching for ways to utilize food product rework and reduce the ensuing waste of food product. For example, if some cookie products are broken, chipped, or deformed during the baking process, once they are baked and hardened, typically the cookie products may not be reworked. That is, once the cookie products have been baked once, they may not be re-shaped and re-baked again without burning the already hardened cookie product. Thus, the cookieproduct rework is typically unusable and must be discarded.
Another drawback that may be inherent in the process of baking food product, such as cookie dough, in a mold is that relatively long cycle times and precise temperatures may be required to sufficiently bake each cookie product. That is, the cookie products typically are baked at a precise temperature for relatively long cycle times. If the baking temperature is too low, the cookie product may require a longer time to completely bake, and if the temperature is too high, thus decreasing cooking time, the cookie products may burn. Thus, maintaining a precise temperature is typically required to ensure that the cookie products are properly baked. Maintaining such machinery may also be costly and difficult. Additionally, because baking may require relatively long cycle time, more cookie products may need to be baked at once to meet customer demand, which may potentially lead to problems associated with food product rework.
One reason food product manufacturers may be interested in utilizing food product rework is that the food product being used may be expensive to produce. That is, either the raw food product itself may be expensive or the process of making the food product may cause the food product to be expensive. Thus, in order to reduce costs, the food product manufacturer may want to utilize the maximum amount of food product and reduce the amount of food product rework that gets thrown out or discarded.
Another reason food product manufacturers may be interested in new and innovative ways to utilize food product rework is that some types of food products may not be particularly amenable to traditional food product rework techniques. That is, the characteristics of some types of food product rework may make the reuse and recycling of the food product rework difficult if not impossible using traditional rework techniques. Again, in an effort to reduce waste and cut costs, food product manufacturers may desire to utilize food product rework to their fullest capacity.
Typically, manufacturers of baked food products utilize baked wafer shaped food products. One of the greatest disadvantages to using a wafer-shaped food product is that the wafer typically has a distinctly different flavor and texture than baked, hollow-shell food products such as cookies or pretzels, for example. Often, the economics of mass production cause many manufacturers to compromise the taste and texture of manufacture baked food products. That is, in order to minimize costs, the wafer-shaped food product may be utilized even though a differently formed and shaped food product produces better texture and taste. Thus, wafer-shells may not be a commercially viable option for food product manufacturers desiring to produce a product with a cookie shell or pretzel shell flavor and texture, for example. Additionally, wafer rework may also not be reusable since it may also not be re-baked.
Thus, in response to the potential drawbacks of current baked food product manufacturing systems, a need exists for a system of efficiently forming pre-baked food products. Additionally, a need exists for a baked food product system that may rework traditionally unusable food product rework in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a system and method for forming pre-baked food product and/or food product rework into an agglomerated food product has been developed that includes an ultrasonic horn and a forming member for receiving and forming unprocessed pre-baked food product and/or food product rework into a desired shape. The ultrasonic horn is actuated to compress the unprocessed food product between the ultrasonic horn and the forming member thereby forming compressed food product. The ultrasonic horn ultrasonically energizes the compressed food product to form an agglomerated food product. The system also includes an ejection member, such as an ejection piston, for ejecting the formed agglomerated food product away from the forming member.
The forming member may be a forming cavity defined by a food product collection chamber. Alternatively, the forming member may include a forming block having a forming chamber. A fill plate having a fill recess may be positioned on the forming block to add more volume for the unprocessed food product to accumulate. The fill recess aligns with an opening of the forming chamber. The ultrasonic horn may include a tip having a hemispherical protrusion. Alternatively, the ultrasonic horn may include a tip having an elongated elliptical protrusion. Also, alternatively, the forming member may be a forming cylinder having a hemispherical protrusion that conforms to a contour of a hemispherical forming cavity located on a compressive surface of the ultrasonic horn.